Refugio Umbra
Refugio Umbra is a rebel airbase in Just Cause 3. Description According to the map: "In the shadow of the mountain, deep within Di Ravello's militarized zone, refugees displaced during the construction of the Wall and the burning of the North created a makeshift city in this cave, which soon became a safehaven for rebellion in Insula Striate." This is a Rebellion hideout in Umbra. The hideout has a large hangar (see the picture) and some planes in Rebellion Faction colors and symbols. You are first introduced to this base after safely landing Rosa Manuela's plane in the mission Rico and the Rose. However, it is possible to come here before the mission if you're traveling around. The base is a set of Ancient Medici ruins on a mountain and in a cave. One side of the ruins has cliffs and a good view of the area to the east. Of all the rebel bases, this base has the least number of rooms. Most of the equipment and even beds are in a giant empty space (the hangar), which due to being a cave, must be quite cold. The only rooms as such are Dimah's lab and the revolver training shooting range. Location In a hill in the Umbra province situated around a large field of rubble or gravel. The rebels have converted some Ancient Medici ruins into their base. The base is connected to the road above with a vague gravel path. Vehicles Some of the ground vehicles spawn in random numbers from 0 to 3. These same ground vehicles can also rarely spawn in Medici Military livery (except the EMP Stria Obrero). *1 Urga Postolka. *1 Urga Hrom D. *2 Carmen Albatrosses. One may spawn with a rebel sitting on the horizontal stabiliser. *1 U-7 Dravec. *1 CS7 Thunderhawk. *Up to 3 Weimaraners. *Up to 3 Urga Szturm 63As. *Stria Obrero (EMP truck from A Long and Dangerous Road). *Stria Facocero, parked outside. Trivia *Umbra, the province containing this settlement, is liberated from the start of the game, similar to Soros and Cauda, which contain the other rebel bases Grotta Contrabandero and Cava de Rebelles respectively. *It is the only rebel hideout which contains a collectible and does not contain an arms locker. *This is the only place where you will find the Rebellion EMP truck in free-roam. *Refugio Umbra rougly translates to 'The Shadow Refuge' from Latin. Gallery Sancte Evita, view to Refugio Umbra.png|Sancte Evita, view north-east, to Refugio Umbra. Refugio Umbra airfield seen from south.png|Airfield seen from south. Not exactly hard to spot considering that the planes are parked outside. JC3 fighters grappled to a wall.png|The hangar with some fighters attached to the wall. Refugio Umbra middle of the hangar.png|Middle of the hangar. Notice the EMP truck. Refugio Umbra Dimah's lab.png|Dimah's lab entrance is on the western side of the hangar, just south of the revolver training shooting range. Refugio Umbra back of the hangar looking west, inside.png|Back of the hangar looking west, inside. The revolver training shooting range is on the opposite side of the hangar. Refugio Umbra back of the hangar looking east, outside.png|Back of the hangar looking east, outside. There's a separate ruined building on the eastern corner of the base. Refugio Umbra east ruins and dirt road.png|East ruins and dirt road. The dirt road leads north and connects to a nearby paved road. Refugio Umbra looking east from the ruined tower.png|Looking east from the ruined tower. The epic view includes the Unnamed mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 and Guardia Costa Sud I. Carmen Albatross Umbra.PNG|A rebel sitting on a Carmen Albatross. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Notable Buildings Category:Airports in Medici